Home
by Liana Slane
Summary: Loki and Jane, freshly married, spend their first night together within a brand new home.


_A/N: This is a small gift fic that I made for two of my Tumblr friends. It is my very first attempt at fluff. I am used to writing adventure/angst etc, but I figured I'd post it just in case someone here might enjoy it :) Thanks to everyone who always supports my writing endeavors! You guys are the best._

* * *

"It's perfect!" Jane exclaimed as she spun in a circle amidst the living room décor.

"Can you believe it, Loki? Our very own place. All ours," she said, smiling.

"I suppose it will suffice. Although, I still believe that we don't need a house on Midgard. We can travel to any realm at any time. We could stay anywhere we please."

"That may be true, but we still need somewhere to call home."

"I am convinced that you will be my downfall. I can deny you nothing," he said with a sly grin, allowing his arms to slide around her waist as he kissed her neck from behind.

"It's getting late, husband. We should go to bed," Jane replied, giving him a peck on the cheek in return. Their new marriage titles had still not lost their novelty.

She led Loki by the hand, maneuvering up the stairs toward the master bedroom. They had just moved everything in that morning, so it had been a long day. Jane had always dreamed of having a home of her own someday. She had never imagined it would have been with Loki, but sometimes life worked in mysterious ways.

Their room was a modest size, with a large bed and a few of Jane's old decorations strewn around. Stripping down to her underwear, she climbed into bed and slid under the covers. Loki did not follow. He stood there, staring at her with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"You are in my spot."

"Your what?" she asked incredulously. He crossed his arms and held his ground.

"I only sleep on the right side of the bed. It's my side."

"Why did I never know this before?"

"We never did much sleeping in the past."

Jane's face flushed at the pleasant memories. The idea of him being steadfastly serious about a side of the bed struck her as incredibly hilarious. She could not help but laugh.

"It's not funny! Just move to the left side."

His insistence only aided her in becoming more unglued by the second.

"That's it! Enough, woman!"

Loki jumped into bed, scooping her up and dropping her onto the left side of the bed.

"Much better."

"You never cease to surprise me, Loki, but I wouldn't have it any other way," she said with a lingering giggle.

Her dark haired lover used magic to remove his clothes and climbed under the blankets with her. Pulling her body flush to his, he kissed her tenderly, trailing his mouth down her jawline. She could feel his smile against her neck.

"Anything else I should know about our sleeping arrangements? I wouldn't put it past you to be a blanket hog too," she jested, letting her palm rest against his chest.

"Nothing unusual, just the typical 60-40 ratio," he teased back.

"Hey! I need all I can get, it's cold in here," she responded, pressing her feet against his legs.

"What in all of Hel are you doing? Your feet are freezing. That's saying something, considering my blood runs much colder than yours. Get those things away from me."

"It's not my fault! It's a Midgardian woman thing, okay. It's your job as my husband to warm them with yours."

"Is it too late to arrange the annulment?"

She jabbed him in the ribs, giving him a look of mock indignation.

"Very funny, funny man."

He smiled, mischief shining in his eyes. No matter how long they had been together he never seemed to tire of playing with her. With a hearty chuckle, he tucked her feet between his and drew her closer to his frame.

"I suppose I can help, since I kinda like you, Jane Foster."

"Gee, thanks. I guess you're alright too."

"Only alright? I think I might need to improve my performance a bit."

Jane smiled as he went back to kissing her neck and moving down to her collar bone.

"Lucky for you, you won't have to worry about blanket distribution tonight. I have a feeling you won't be getting much rest," he said in a deviously sensual tone.

Jane sighed in contentment.

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you too," he whispered before covering her mouth with his.

Their first night in their new home was spent intertwined between the sheets, each with their very own side of the bed—sides that would be theirs for the rest of their years—just as they came together from two very different sides of life.


End file.
